


Good Boy

by Hustler



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, Valentine's Day, heavy on the feels, hustler is aro and tried romance, warning to my aro friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hustler/pseuds/Hustler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be my Valentine's gift fic to rixonne fandom and a friend. But now it's March. </p><p>Lots of smut and love declarations and Michonne lovin from a Dixon. Because I'm thirsty for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senoritablack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senoritablack/gifts).



> That scene we talked about on tumblr is coming up~

Michonne had three fingers halfway inside him. Like the good boy he was, he took her in nice and easy. Smooth and warm around her fingers, she played with him, taking her time. Rick watched intently, hand cupping the bulge in his jeans.

With her other hand she rubbed Daryl’s ass. “Right here.” She looked up at Rick, eyes charged with want, tongue running over her bottom lip.

Rick walked closer to them and set his hand over Michonne’s, fingers threading through hers, making contact with Daryl’s skin. “Here?” He asked.

Michonne looked up at him through her thick eyelashes. He looked down at her mouth for a second, tempted to indulge in the pleasure of her lips. Michonne smirked at him and tilted her head waiting to see what he would do. He nodded and scratched his nails on Daryl’s ass as he pulled away.

“I think you’re right.” Rick said.

Michonne laughed and pinched the skin they had been playing with.

Daryl shuddered out a breath and dipped his head between his shoulders. “What are you guys talking about?” He asked, ragged and needy.

Michonne slid her hand up his ass and down the small of his back. She moved with each of his breaths and once her hand was between his shoulders, she pushed and he went down. She leaned into him and then began to press small kisses down the center of his back. He shivered under each one and jumped when she opened her mouth and started sucking skin in. His legs twitched with the intention to spread, but he contained himself.

Strong, rough hands grabbed him by the back of his ankles and relieved him of his control. They sunk deep into his skin and bone and pulled his legs open. Daryl gasped and looked back to see Rick behind Michonne, bent forward. Michonne turned to Rick for a quick kiss before she went down and kissed Daryl where they’d been teasing him for the past hour.

“We think you should get a tattoo, right here.”

Daryl felt a rush of heat flood his body and his face burned.

“A tattoo?” He gasped out. “Of what?”

Michonne laughed. Suddenly a fingernail pressed down and scratched a line, and Rick whispered right into his ear. “Good,” then he scratched another line, “boy.

* * *

Rick walked in a haze from his car to their front door. About five hours ago, his body had gone into complete autopilot and his mind had remained stuck on endless paperwork and unnecessary work politics with the higher ups. It was just one of those days. He barely had the energy to open the door and he completely gave up on feeding himself. All he wanted was something cold to drink and to crash on the couch. He made it into the living room and found Daryl biting his nail, looking down at the couch.

Immediately, several tons of stress and shit banging around in his head melted off of him. He felt a smile fight its way out of his turned down mouth and suddenly he was able to close the gap between himself and Daryl without a single protest from his abused limbs. He leaned his head in, automatically looking for that comfortable spot on Daryl’s shoulders that he loved to rest on. As soon as his chin and his arms made contact with Daryl, Daryl jumped and turned to the side.

Rick put his hands up and realized his mistake. “I’m sorry, Daryl! Sorry. I should have said something.”

Rick no longer felt his own pains and he felt his system reset as he realized that Daryl still hadn’t calmed down. In fact, Daryl looked even more anxious about _Rick_ being there.

“Are you alright?” He asked, voice light and just slightly dipped into the side of concerned. He learned a long time ago that Daryl didn’t like to feel “babied”.

Daryl dropped his hand from his mouth and sighed. Something wasn’t right. Rick took in everything around them, the furniture (still in place), the view outside the windows (calm, nothing relevant), and Daryl. There. There was something in Daryl’s eyes.

“Daryl.” Rick said in his most authoritative voice.

Sharp, dangerous eyes looked back at him. They stared at one another, reminiscent of when they first met. Rick felt his body prickle and tense with the beginning of awareness. Rick was the first to look away, only because he had a hunch and he looked over Daryl’s body, but came away with nothing. Daryl slowly backed away. Rick looked down at the familiar, subtle lifts in Daryl’s chest he usually did when he was trying to control himself. Rick took a step forward completely consumed now with finding out what Daryl was hiding.

It was too late when he realized that Daryl had baited him into a trap. When Daryl’s shoulders hit the wall behind him he grabbed Rick’s and shoved him right up against the wall. Rick groaned as his worn body reminded him of the day he had. Still, adrenaline was beginning to override everything else and there was a moment Rick knew he could regain the upperhand. And then Daryl leaned into Rick with the most enticing, challenging look in his eyes. In under a blink, Daryl told him he knew how tired he was, how he could make all of that go away, if Rick just dropped it.

Rick stayed absolutely still and weighed his curiosity against the offer at hand. Then, Daryl leaned in, caressing Rick’s lips with his own, teasing him with an almost kiss. Rick wasn’t convinced yet, but when he reached to pull Daryl closer and Daryl grabbed him by the wrist and pinned it to the wall, well…

* * *

Rick smiled as Daryl tickled the crook of his neck with his beard. He pressed further back into Daryl and pulled the blanket tighter around them. The day long forgotten, just pleasant aches and soothing comfort all around him. Daryl’s arm held him snug against him and he could hear the sounds of Michonne getting home from work. His body finally gave out with a long sigh and he fell asleep in Daryl’s arms.

Rick hadn’t forgotten about that day. He hadn’t mentioned it to Michonne yet, and he wasn’t sure why. Okay, it might have been all the surprise sex Daryl kept throwing at him, and the spontaneous massages right after work that kept distracting him from doing it.

* * *

It was the second time Daryl had declined taking a shower with Michonne. She was trying hard not to let it bother her, it wasn’t unheard of for Daryl to say no sometimes. But she knew something was different.

She smiled at him and touched his face, “Another time,” she said. Before she could walk away, Daryl put his hand over hers and pressed on it to keep her from leaving. She looked back at him and melted at the sight of the earnest look in his eyes.

“How about a bath?” He offered.

Michonne stared at him and he gently removed himself and started filling up their bath. She waited for him to undress but he never did, instead he reached for her hand to help her in. She took it and relaxed into the water and then looked up at him to see what he would do. He reached for their body wash and lathered up his hands and then slowly began to wash her arm. Liking the turn of events, she sank further into the tub and gave her body over to his hands. He was gentle and his hands engulfed her in bliss. But the best part was how he hardly looked away from her eyes. Eye contact with Daryl was never taken lightly, even after all these years.

Michonne watched him, trying to discreetly read what he was saying and what he wasn’t. He was so open, and yet there was something. There was a minute shift of his eyes, but it was only to focus on her hair that was starting to fall towards the rising water. He stopped the tap and gingerly reached for her hair and delicately placed it over the rim of the tub. His touch so soft, she had hardly felt the ghost of his fingertips. She felt a blush coming on and almost felt shy under his treatment. Somehow, he still managed to give her butterflies.

He noticed the change in her stare and he smiled back, sweet and lovingly. Michonne looked away and laughed softly, kinda nervous.

Daryl washed her with care and took his time lulling her into a light nap. When he was done with her feet he scooted back over to her and rested an arm on the tub, dropping his head onto it, looking like he was going to fall asleep too. Michonne stirred and couldn’t help but kiss the top of his head.

“I love you,” she said, voice soft with sleep.

“I love you, too.”

Michonne hummed happily and closed her eyes again.

“I know you’re hiding something,” she said after a while and opened an eye to catch the surprise on his face.

He picked up his head and tried to keep his poker face.

She patted his head with a wet hand, “I forgive you.”

He laughed and put his head back down, “thanks,” he said sarcastically.

* * *

Daryl also surprised her with sex, and chocolate. Once, at the same time.

Rick was home but the poor guy was stuck doing paperwork in the dining room. As much as they had tried to convince him to take a break, the stubborn bastard had stayed out there. Didn’t stop Michonne from pulling Daryl down on top of her though. And it didn’t stop Daryl from melting into her and kissing her to the point that they didn’t remember when clothes were taken off and skin was finally on skin.

Her legs were wrapped around his lower back, feet getting dangerously close to something she hadn’t noticed yet. Though Daryl was a little far gone he remembered at the last minute and pressed her further into the bed. She moaned and pulled him in more. Daryl groaned at how much more he could feel her warm pussy. He sucked a few kisses into her neck before he removed himself from her. Michonne sat up and glared him down. His dick twitched at the sight of her and he vowed to tease her more often. He reached down for his discarded pants and her mouth dropped open, thinking he was going to leave her like that, but then Daryl went for his back pocket. He pulled out her favorite lavishly expensive chocolate and then her smile returned full force, eyes a little more excited.

Daryl sat back down on the bed and opened the package. He broke off a small piece and brought it to her lips. She took it in slowly, slightly sucking on his fingers.

“Fuck, that’s good.” Michonne moaned as she chewed on the chocolate.

Daryl fed her another piece and before she could kiss him, he picked her up and straddled her right on his face, pulled her panties to the side and ate her like a starving man. She gasped and reached back onto the headboard to hold on and wasted no time in moving with him. He reached for the forgotten chocolate and pressed it against her stomach to remind her. For the rest of the evening he ate her out while she finished her chocolate. When Rick finally came into the room, exhausted and barely able to keep his eyes open, Daryl took care of him too. Daryl fingered him until he came against Michonne’s stomach and he made him clean her up.

* * *

Rick woke up before Daryl for the first time in years. He didn’t known he had, and for a while he just lied there, enjoying the morning between his two lovers. Daryl’s breathing began to slowly register in his background and he turned in shock. There he was, completely out, face miraculously relaxed. Features delicate without his ever tempestuous nature transforming them. Rick smiled as he realized that in another world Daryl would have made a very beautiful model. He would never tell Daryl this, of course. He’d probably end up in a body bag.

Rick grabbed the arm Michonne had thrown over his chest and pulled it to him as he scooted closer to Daryl. Michonne followed him in her sleep, cocooning Rick between them perfectly. He leaned down and dropped a kiss to her hand and then reached forward and pressed his forehead against Daryl’s. Miraculously, Daryl didn’t wake up instantly. His eyelashes fluttered and his eyes darted under his eyelids for a moment before slowly revealing his incredible eyes. And then he didn’t move or look away, just sighed and looked up at Rick curiously.

“Can I kiss you awake sometime?” Rick asked.

Daryl looked away then and brought up his shoulder in a shy gesture. “I guess. Why?”

Rick watched the tension start to return to his eyes and he knew the only way to help was to get him out of his head.

“You know that laugh Michonne makes when we kiss her?”

Daryl bit his lip around a devilish smile, “It’s cute.”

Rick smiled, “Yeah, it is. So is your face when you’re sleeping.”

“Shut up,” Daryl said with a laugh and started to move away but Rick held him back and kissed his chin.

“I wanted to kiss you there,” Rick moved up and kissed his mole, “and here, and right here.”

Rick covered Daryl in kisses and stole a few from his lips while Daryl kept half-assedly pushing him away and protested. Rick laughed and moved away but held Daryl’s chin, kept him from looking away.

“You’re beautiful.”

Daryl rolled his eyes, “stop,” he said with a grunt.

“I love you.” Rick said.

“I love you, too.” Daryl replied without hesitation. He stared into Rick’s eyes for a moment longer and then buried his head in Rick’s neck, tangling his hand with Rick and Michonne’s hands.

“Good morning,” Michonne’s soft voice rumbled on the other side of Rick’s neck. Rick turned and they moved together so both lovers could rest on his chest.

Michonne kissed Rick’s adam’s apple and then pressed a kiss to Daryl’s brow.

“What time is it?” Michonne asked after listening to Rick breathe for a couple of moments.

Daryl groaned in annoyance, “Probably time for me to go to work.”

“No, it’s not. Shut up.” Rick said and pushed Daryl into his armpit. Daryl squirmed for a second before going completely limp.

“Jokes on you. I like the way you smell.” Daryl replied, smug and muffled.

Rick jerked at the sensation and looked at Daryl in surprise. He shared a secret look with Michonne while Daryl was distracted. Michonne’s eyes crinkled with pride and affection, and Rick was sure the same was reflected in his. None of them had thought this thing they created between the three of them would last, let alone reach these heights. It was so fragile and timid in the beginning and now it was powerful and vital in each of their hearts.

The moment was ruined when Daryl swiped his tongue across Rick’s armpit and the most embarrassing squawk came out of Rick’s nose and throat. “Daryl!” He yelled and shimmied out of Daryl’s hold. Daryl poked his head out and gave him a toothy grin. Michonne broke down laughing and curled into her side. Rick wiped Daryl’s saliva from his armpit with a pout.

Daryl turned over and lazily reached for the alarm clock. “Fuck! I got an hour.”

The sheet wrapped around Daryl’s hip slid down and Rick happily watched its descent until he saw something poking out against Daryl’s skin. As if Daryl had felt his stare, he turned around suddenly and bit his lip. Michonne hadn’t noticed and stood up from the bed to stretch herself out before claiming the bathroom. Before Rick could ask about what he’d seen, Michonne’s blissful moans caught both of their attention.

“I’m gonna use the bathroom real quick. Promise I’ll be out of there fast.” She said.

They watched her walk away with equal looks of hunger and then Rick threw a pillow at Daryl’s head when the fog cleared from his head.

“What are you hiding?” He asked and blocked his face as Daryl retaliated.

“Nothing, dick. Be fucking patient for once.”

“C’mon, what is it?”

“Nothing!”

Rick and Daryl wrested for a good five minutes before Michonne came out of the bathroom and they stopped, like children caught staying up past their bedtime. Michonne gave them a weak smile and then held up something in her hand.

“I’m pregnant.”

Rick and Daryl stayed frozen in their tangled up positions. Michonne stared between them helplessly and then very quietly Daryl murmured, “I got that tattoo you guys wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to think I have a crush on Michonne. As an aro, gay man I'm confused as how this works. BUT LOOK AT HER. HOW CAN YOU NOT WORSHIP HER. Anyway, surprise fuckers.
> 
> CHECK US OUT AT: FYEAHRIXONNE.TUMBLR.COM  
> 


End file.
